Be honest : listen your heart
by StephAliC
Summary: -Où tu m'as emmené Granger? -Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait du tout! -Ah oui et pourquoi on se retrouve dans les bois ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis (pour ceux qui lisent ma fanfic), voici le premier chapitre de ma mini-fic qui comptera cinq chapitres, qui est déjà écrite et corrigée. **

**Par contre, je ne sais pas comment la publier : une fois par semaine ou plus ? A vous de choisir !**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs Emilie ma beta et celle qui m'a aidé à trouver le titre (il y a cinq minutes sinon je ne postais pas ! hihi) et aude qui m'a également corrigé.**

**Une idée que j'ai eue il y a des mois et des mois et que j'ai enfin pu écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Be honest : listen your heart**

**Chapitre 1**

-Je te déteste Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un bouffon!

-Sans dec ? Et moi je t'aime Granger !

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire une nouvelle fois sa haine envers lui et ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de son attitude, elle se sentit tomber. Elle voulu se rattraper à la rampe de l'escalier mais c'était peine perdue. Elle s'entendit crier et entendit le cri de Malefoy quand il tomba brutalement à côté d'elle. Tremblante, effrayée par la chute, elle se releva et ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour voir l'étendue de la forêt qui se déployait autour d'eux. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui se redressait difficilement, le poignet gauche dans sa main droite.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que... Où on est bordel ? Cria-t-il.

-T'es obligé d'être vulgaire?

-T'es obligée d'être chiante?

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et chacun regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'eux. Il faisait encore jour mais la forêt rendait tout très sombre.

-Où tu m'as emmené Granger?

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait du tout!

-Ah oui et pourquoi on se retrouve dans les bois ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! Rugit Hermione, les joues rouges de colère. Tu n'es qu'un...

-Ils sont là !

Hermione se retourna pour voir un groupe d'hommes s'arrêter une demi-seconde avant de se mettre à courir, arcs et fusils à la main... vers eux.

-Cours ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant pour fuir leurs agresseurs. Cours !

Drago vit Hermione passer devant lui à toute vitesse puis consentit enfin à l'écouter et se mit à courir en la suivant. Il la rattrapa bien vite - elle était assez petite même si elle semblait avoir une certaine endurance. Elle bifurqua soudain à droite et il faillit tomber en la suivant. Il se demanda une demi-seconde pourquoi il la suivait alors qu'elle n'était que Granger mais il se dit qu'elle arrivait toujours à sortir Weasley et Potter d'affaire, aussi, il se dit que ce n'était pas une SI mauvaise idée.

-Tu nous emmènes où Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Que je suis bête! S'écria-t-elle soudain en s'arrêtant.

Elle fit ensuite un rond dont il était le centre en lançant des sorts. Il comprit vite ce qu'elle faisait et il l'accompagna.

-Chut!

Il allait s'énerver contre cette injonction mais elle ne bougeait plus et il comprit pourquoi en voyant le groupe d'hommes s'arrêter, tendant l'oreille pour savoir où ils étaient. Ils restèrent une bonne minute à ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que le groupe s'en aille. Il vit alors Granger s'écrouler sur un rocher.

-Par Merlin!

Drago resta debout, en essayant de réfléchir à où ils étaient et comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là.

-On devrait essayer de retrouver Poudlard.

-S'il existe !

-Quoi ?

-T'as des yeux ou quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de moduler sa voix pour ne pas crier. Tu n'as pas vu comment ils étaient habillés et ce qu'ils tenaient ? Des fusils, des arcs, on aurait dit qu'ils sortaient tout droit du Moyen-âge !

-Quoi, tu crois qu'on est de retour au Moyen-âge ? S'esclaffa Drago, t'es cinglé ma pauvre Granger ! Retrouvons Poudlard.

-Et comment ? On ne sait même pas où on est !

-On va marcher... tu sais pas transplaner par hasard ?

-Non, Malefoy, je ne sais pas ! On n'a pas l'âge !

-bon et bien marchons et puis on verra bien !

-Et si on retrouve ces hommes ?

-On court et on se cache comme on a fait.

Ils défirent les sorts de protection et se mirent à marcher le plus silencieusement possible. Quand soudain, les hommes réapparurent Ils restèrent tous figés quelques secondes avant que Drago se mette à courir. Hermione se joignit à lui le plus vite possible. Hermione lança un sort pour se protéger et faillit trébucher sur Drago qui s'effondra tout d'un coup.

-Malefoy ! Malefoy !

C'est là qu'elle vit une flèche dans son dos. Horrifiée, elle essaya de le relever mais c'était peine perdue, il était trop lourd pour elle. A la hâte, elle lança des sorts de protection. Elle comprit que ça marchait quand les hommes s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits, criant à la sorcellerie. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle pensait être sauvée mais les hommes tentèrent de percer la bulle de protection par leurs flèches et leurs fusils, ce qui semblait marcher. Hermione réfléchit à d'autres sorts et les lança, en espérant qu'ils marchent. Elle pensa même en avoir inventé un ou deux. En tous cas, les flèches cessèrent de pleuvoir sur eux et elle put s'occuper de Malefoy. Elle le retourna un peu, pour voir jusqu'où avait traversé la flèche. Elle pâlit en voyant le sang se répandre sur le sol et ses mains. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Elle essaya de le redresser un peu mais il s'effondra. Quel douillet ! Il aurait pu rester conscient tout de même! Elle s'en voulu tout de suite de penser une telle chose et se mit à pleurer. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien mais cela lui ferait du bien et une fois les larmes sèches, elle pourrait se reprendre et réfléchir.

.

C'est un son léger qui le réveilla. Du moins il le croyait. Quelqu'un chantonnait, comme sa mère quand il était malade mais ce n'était pas sa voix et ce n'était pas une chanson qu'il connaissait. Il voulu ouvrir les yeux mais c'était vraiment douloureux, d'ailleurs, tout était douloureux. Dès qu'il essayait de bouger, dès même qu'il respirait. Comment s'en était-il pas aperçu avant ? Il voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mais la chanson s'arrêta et il entendit du bruit.

-Drago ?

Cette voix. Il la connaissait sans la connaitre

-Drago, tu m'entends ?

-Hum ?

-Par Merlin !

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit un visage penché vers lui. Des yeux inquiets, un sourire tremblant. Puis il la reconnut.

-Granger !

Il voulu se lever mais il lâcha un cri de douleur et elle le repoussa doucement contre l'oreiller.

-Bouges pas, t'es fou, tu vas rouvrir la cicatrice.

-La quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Ta cicatrice, par merlin, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es enfin réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu te souviens de rien ?

Drago fit un effort pour réfléchir : la dispute avec Granger, à Poudlard, la chute, la forêt, les hommes qui les avaient attaqués et la douleur.

-Un peu, on est où ?

-Près de Poudlard en fait.

-Pourquoi on n'y est pas ?

-Euh... parce que Poudlard n'existe pas encore ! Oui, ça parait fou mais on est au Xè siècle. Poudlard n'a pas encore été construit ! On est quasiment au même endroit mais des siècles plus tôt.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai aucune idée!

-Com... ça fait longtemps que je suis inconscient ?

-Quinze jours. J'y croyais plus ! Tu as perdu tellement de sang.

-Où as-tu trouvé la tente ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Oh, longue histoire, je te raconte après, tu devrais essayer de manger un peu, j'ai fait de la soupe.

Il la regarda se lever pour aller dehors. Elle l'entendit remuer quelque chose et elle revint avec un bol rempli de soupe. Elle l'aida à se relever et il but un peu. Mais il repoussa bien vite.

-C'est ignoble.

-Merci, fit-elle, vexée. T'as de la chance, c'est bien meilleur qu'au début! Il faut que tu manges, ça fait quinze jours que tu as presque rien mangé. Je te donnais à boire comme je pouvais mais tu as du perdre cinq kilos !

-Toi aussi !

-Oui mais j'ai mangé un peu plus, j'ai pas perdu de sang et je suis pas resté dans le coma pendant quinze jours alors mange encore un peu de cette soupe Malefoy.

Son ton était sans appel et il commençait à avoir faim, aussi, il l'écouta.

-Je peux en avoir d'autres ?

-Non, je pense pas, vaut mieux y aller petit à petit.

Drago se renfrogna, il venait de se réveiller d'un coma de quinze jours et il ne pouvait même pas manger comme il voulait. La poisse. Il la regardait aller et venir dans la tente, se demandant comment elle avait fait. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se mette à parler, comme elle le faisait d'habitude mais rien ne venait.

-Bon tu m'expliques comment tu as fais tout ça ?

Hermione hésita mais finit par venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu sais que je me suis occupée de toi pendant quinze jours, Imagine TOUT ce que j'ai du faire, alors ne me regardes pas comme ça, on peut bien s'asseoir à côté !

Drago ne dit rien mais son visage s'assombrit en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait du faire...

-Vas-y, demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Et bien, tu as été touché par une flèche alors j'ai refais le cercle protecteur et j'ai attendu qu'ils partent. Ça a déjà pris des heures, ils ont attendu la nuit. On était frigorifié. J'avais changé quelques pierres en couverture mais il faisait vraiment froid. J'ai quand même attendu le lendemain matin avant de bouger. J'avais fait un feu. Je t'ai laissé pour voir ce que je trouvais autour.

-Tu m'as laissé ?

-J'avais pas le choix ! J'ai mis les sorts maximums pour te protéger. Et je suis partie. J'avais fais un bandage pour pas que le sang coule de trop mais je ne suis pas médicomage ! Bref, j'ai fini par trouver une ferme et j'ai eu de la chance, je suis tombée sur la fille... je crois que c'est une sorcière, tu sais. Son père est l'un des hommes qui nous a poursuivis, elle l'a vite compris quand elle m'a vu mais... elle ne m'a pas dénoncé. Elle m'a prêté cette tente et elle m'aide pour la nourriture. Elle m'a passé des livres pour que je puisse te soigner. Sa grand-mère était guérisseuse et je pense que c'est d'elle dont lui viennent ses pouvoirs mais son père est un anti-sorcier ! Donc elle les cache. Bref, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à te garder au chaud et à te soigner comme j'ai pu. Mais ça m'avait pris plus d'une journée de marche pour atteindre la ferme et tu avais perdu tellement de sang quand je t'ai retrouvé ! Ta nature de sorcier t'a fortement aidé si tu veux mon avis. Ou peut être puisqu'on n'est pas dans notre espace-temps, on peut pas mourir… Enfin le principal, c'est que tu es réveillé ! Je suis vraiment soulagée. Tu avais des fièvres terribles et puis après pendant des jours, tu ne bougeais plus!

Le silence tomba, un peu gêné. Drago vit à quel point elle avait eu peur. Elle avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux, elle avait maigri. Elle avait du être paniquée et pourtant, elle avait réussi à le sauver.

-T'as dormi où ?

-Je vais te redonner de la soupe, fit-elle en se relevant brutalement.

Hermione sortit rapidement et remplit deux bols. Elle avait faim aussi. Avant de rentrer, elle laissa couler quelques larmes de soulagement. Elle avait tellement eu peur ces deux dernières semaines à devoir le soigner, à avoir peur qu'il meurt. Elle se reprit rapidement et rentra à nouveau dans la tente. S'il vit qu'elle avait un peu pleuré, il ne dit rien et la remercia même pour le bol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Maintenant, tu te rétablis. J'ai un livre de potions pour que te rétablisse un peu plus vite, je vais les faire. J'en ai commencé certaines mais d'autres, il fallait que tu te réveilles, elles ne se gardent pas.

-Tu n'as pas pu trouver d'autres sorciers ?

-Non. Pré-au-lard n'existe pas non plus. J'ai demandé à Saomora mais à part sa grand-mère, elle n'en connait pas et sa grand-mère est morte.

-Et on est à une journée de marche de cette...

-Oui. J'ai voulu te déplacer mais tu as perdu trop de sang, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. Mais ton rétablissement devrait prendre quelques jours.

-Tu as...

-Ça va pas ?

-Je suis juste fatigué, avoua Drago.

-Reposes toi ! Plus un mot et dors ! Je veux pas te voir retomber dans le coma ou je ne sais quoi !

Drago obéit et il se laissa partir rapidement. Hermione alla attiser le feu dehors et se pelotonna sur le fauteuil pour lire un peu. Elle fit ensuite quelques potions. Plus de trois heures après, Drago ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Hermione était au bord de la panique. Et s'il était retombé dans le coma ? Et s'il mourrait ? Décidée, elle le secoua un peu jusqu'à le réveiller.

-Quoi ?

-L'heure des potions, dit-elle comme si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait réveillé.

Drago fit ce qu'elle lui disait de faire : boire ses potions, manger.

-On se lave où ? Finit-il par demander.

-Hum... y a un lac pas si loin. C'est là où je vais prendre l'eau. Soit je m'y baigne ou soit rapidement ici quand il fait vraiment trop froid. Je t'apporterais de l'eau demain, il y en a presque plus, il faut le garder pour le thé et la soupe.

-Et sinon je suppose que tu as réfléchi au pourquoi on est là ? Et comment retourner chez nous ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et ?

-Et bien j'étais surtout occupée à m'occuper de toi. Je sais pas pourquoi on est là mais je pense qu'on devrait retrouver les fondateurs.

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont de cette époque. On va leur demander leur aide. Dès que tu seras rétabli, on va à Londres. C'est à cinq jours de marche à pied selon Saomora. On les trouve, et voilà.

-Et voilà ?

-C'est la seule piste que j'ai ! Je pense que c'est une sorte de sortilège qui nous a amené là. Pourquoi, aucune idée mais je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

Drago soupira et s'adossa sur l'oreiller, de nouveau épuisé.

-Avant que tu t'endormes, je dois voir ta cicatrice et je dois la nettoyer.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'elle voulait l'aider, il la repoussa et tenta d'enlever sa chemise tout seul. En vain, c'était trop douloureux.

-Laisses-moi t'aider, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la laissa donc faire, rangeant sa fierté au placard. Il la regarda faire, l'air concentré. Enlever le bandage, nettoyer la plaie, refaire le bandage.

-Comment t'as fais pour la flèche ?

-J'ai tiré. Et j'ai recousu comme j'ai pu. Heureusement, aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Sinon, je t'aurais perdu. Je crois que je sais transplaner maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-En fait, j'en suis sûre. Je me suis entraînée. Pour aller à la ferme et revenir ici. J'ai réussi un aller et retour seulement. Allez, dors maintenant.

-Tu dors où toi ?

-Sur le fauteuil.

Drago vit qu'elle rougissait un peu.

-Et t'as pas mal au dos ?

-Si, mais je commence à m'y faire.

Elle croisa enfin son regard, d'un air de défi.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, en colère. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Dors maintenant !

Après être allée éteindre les bougies, elle se cala dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elle avait un mal de chien, dormir dans un fauteuil était vraiment douloureux. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui dire que parfois, quand il faisait trop froid, elle avait dormi avec lui mais elle savait qu'il en ferait un drame et ça elle ne voulait pas. Elle était trop contente qu'il soit réveillé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer.

.

C'est une nouvelle fois Hermione qui le réveilla. Il vit à son air tendu qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se réveille pas et sans le vouloir vraiment, il apprécia l'attention comme tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle lui fit prendre ses potions et manger.

-Tu veux essayer de te lever ? Demanda-t-elle ; il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Doucement, ça va?

-J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Rallonges toi ! Je dois aller chez Saomora, je vais ramener de la viande si je peux, des choses plus consistantes et je ramènerais de l'eau, d'accord ? J'en ai pour une bonne partie de la journée. Je t'ai mis des livres à côté du lit, essaies de te changer les idées, d'accord ? Et n'essaies pas de te lever sans moi, d'accord ? Et...

-C'est bon Granger, t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

-Je, oui, bien sûr. Bon... à tout à l'heure.

Elle partit visiblement à regret. En effet, Hermione avait peur de revenir et le trouver dans un nouveau coma, inconscient ou pire. Elle avait peu dormi cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits d'ailleurs, vérifiant sans cesse s'il respirait ou non. Elle marcha un peu et se concentra pour transplaner, espérant qu'elle renouvellerait l'exploit de la semaine passée. Elle le fit. Heureusement, elle alla directement à la grange, son point de rendez-vous avec Saomora. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de voir sa nouvelle amie arriver.

-Il s'est réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Oh ! Je suis ravie pour toi Hermione. Comment va-t-il?

-Bien, un peu groggy, enfin dans les vaps mais ça va ! Je suis vraiment contente, merci pour tout !

-Je t'en prie ! Vous allez partir alors ?

-Pas tout de suite, il faut qu'il se rétablisse assez pour marcher. Dans une semaine je pense.

-Tu vas terriblement me manquer.

-Toi aussi, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour nous.

-C'est normal... tiens, je t'ai tout préparé.

-Tu aurais un peu de viandes ? Quelque chose de plus consistant pour lui ? Je sais que c'est difficile mais il en a besoin.

-Demain matin, c'est le marché...

-D'accord, alors je sais, je viendrais ici avant que vous ne partiez et je vous suivrais de loin. J'essaierais d'acheter quelque chose.

-Avec quel argent ? Et tu ne peux pas voler, ils te tueraient pour ça ! Laisses-moi faire, j'essaierais de marchander pour en avoir plus. Reviens demain dans l'après-midi, d'accord ?

-Merci pour tout !

- Attends-moi.

Saomora partit une dizaine de minutes et revint avec du pain.

- Prends-le, j'en referais.

-Oh non, je sais que …

-Je t'en prie. Pour ton ami. Prends-le et prends soin de toi.

Hermione serra Saomora dans ses bras en la remerciant et elle transplana au lac pour prendre de l'eau. Elle en profita pour se laver un peu. L'eau était fraiche mais il faisait moins froid que la semaine dernière où elle avait cru geler. Heureusement qu'elle était sorcière elle avait pu faire du feu facilement et réchauffer la tente autant qu'elle le pouvait. Bien sûr, si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée coincée ici. Surtout pas avec Malefoy ! Penser à Malefoy la fit accélérer. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps elle ne voulait surtout pas rentrer et le retrouver inconscient, mort ou elle ne savait quoi d'autres ! Elle avait passé quinze jours vraiment éprouvants et elle espérait qu'il reste en bonne santé. Même si elle le détestait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, surtout pas alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans un autre espace-temps, quoique ça veuille dire. Elle remplit ses seaux et marcha jusqu'à la tente, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, espérant qu'elle ne rencontrerait personne. Elle avait été plutôt chanceuse jusqu'ici, dans son malheur. Elle avait revu les hommes mais elle avait réussi à leur échapper. Merci la magie !

Elle rentra dans la tente et trouva Drago allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Réprimant sa panique, elle l'appela et il ouvrit les yeux. Drago vit qu'elle soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai à manger Saomora m'a donné du pain, tiens, prends en un morceau et je vais aller faire chauffer de l'eau. Tu as bien pris toutes tes potions ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Hermione s'approcha et d'un coup de baguette magique, chauffa l'eau. Elle prépara ensuite le thé.

-J'aimerais bien essayer de me relever, fit Drago.

-Ok. Doucement.

-Arrêtes ça.

-Quoi ?

-De me materner.

-Je… bien. Lèves toi, casses toi la gueule ! M'appelles pas hein, s'énerva Hermione avant de quitter la tente.

Elle marcha rapidement pour s'éloigner de la tente, ignorant l'appel de Malefoy, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle l'avait soigné pendant quinze jours, se morfondant pour lui, la peur au ventre de le perdre et c'est comme ça qu'il la remerciait ? Quel enfoiré ! C'était typique de lui, elle en attendait toujours trop de lui, de tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu jurer que lui, il l'aurait laissé crever ! Énervée, elle ne vit pas les hommes dans l'ombre, qui la suivaient. Ce n'est que quand l'un d'eux se montra devant elle qu'elle sentit leur présence et les vit, tout autour d'elle.

-Où tu vas comme ça ma jolie ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-T'as perdu ton amoureux ? Il est où ton ami sorcier ?

Hermione ne savait que faire. S'enfuir semblait impossible. Heureusement qu'elle avait sa baguette… mais pourrait-elle l'utiliser pour attaquer ? Au moins dix flèches et fusils étaient braqués sur elle, elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement : ni pour attaquer, ni pour se défendre.

.

**Voili, voilou pour ce premier chapitre. Alors, alors ? J'attends vos avis et à quelle vitesse vous voulez que je publie la fic !**

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos commentaires j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! Ce sera donc une publication toutes les semaines dans le week-end ! Je dis pas « samedi » ou « dimanche » parce que selon ce que je fais… ce sera la surprise du we xD **

**Juls : merci beaucoup, contente de te retrouver là ! Et oui Hermione est bien gentille ! Et Drago, ben égal à lui-même je pense ! Encore merci !**

**Princess : merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète, la mini-fic est déjà toute écrite alors pas de risques que je ne publie pas la fin ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

-Sorcière ! Tu disparais sous nos yeux, tu nous voles !

-Non !

Disparaitre ! Bien sûr ! Elle devait transplaner. Elle se concentra, essayant d'oublier son environnement, la peur qui grandissait dans son ventre et elle transplana tout près du lac. Une douleur aigüe lui transperça le bras. Une flèche l'avait méchamment effleurée. La flèche tomba sur le sol, elle n'avait pas pénétré mais son pull était déchiré et du sang se mit à couler. Furieuse, elle regagna la tente. Drago afficha un air goguenard qui disparut bien vite en voyant son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en se levant rapidement.

Mais il était encore trop faible et il s'écroula sur elle. Elle eut juste le temps de l'aider pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Il se releva péniblement, le rouge aux joues, évitant son regard.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Mais Hermione l'ignora superbement et s'approcha de l'eau pour examiner sa blessure. Elle le surprit en enlevant son pull – ou plutôt ses – et ne gardant qu'un débardeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta Drago, se rasseyant sur le lit. Granger ? Tu vas faire la tête ? Granger ! Ok j'aurais pas du dire ce que je t'ai dit, essaies de comprendre que c'est dur pour moi de…

-C'est dur pour toi ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant brusquement vers lui, d'une voix basse, trop basse, une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. C'est dur pour toi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai vécu moi pendant ses quinze jours ? Je pensais que tu allais mourir, j'étais coincée ici, pourchassée par des chasseurs, j'avais faim, froid et toi tu délirais la plupart du temps à cause de la fièvre, ou tu étais presque mort ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi ! Oui pour toi le grand, le crétin Drago Malefoy ! Mais tu t'en fous toi, tout ce qui compte, c'est ta putain de fierté ! Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta fierté moi ?

-Gran…

-Ne m'interromps pas, tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste, tu penses qu'à toi ! Je sais pas comment tes amis, ton entourage fait pour te supporter, t'es imbuvable ! T'as même pas le courage de dire merci ou pardon. C'est tellement dur de prononcer ces petits mots ? Ça va pas te tuer, Malefoy ! Ce qui aurait pu te tuer, c'est cette putain de flèche tout près de ton cœur, t'imagines ? T'imagine pas, une petite seconde, et t'es plus là !

Drago la laissa hurler encore un peu, il sentait que ça lui faisait du bien et il devait avouer qu'il le méritait un peu. Il se doutait que ça avait été dur pour elle mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se soucier des autres ce sont les autres qui se souciaient de lui en général. Mais Hermione n'était pas les autres et elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle pleurait depuis déjà quelques minutes et il se demandait si elle l'avait remarqué. Chez les Serpentards, pleurer était une honte mais pour Granger, c'était comme évacuer sa colère. Elle n'en éprouvait aucune honte et cela le touchait bizarrement.

-T'as fini ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée depuis quelques secondes. Je suis… désolé. Vraiment. Et merci.

Elle lui jeta un regard bizarre et finit par sourire un peu.

-Tu fais confiance trop rapidement, Granger, assena-t-il.

Il n'alla pas assez vite pour manquer le verre d'eau qu'elle lui lança à la figure. D'un coup de baguette, il se sécha, la fusillant du regard. Et elle, elle était morte de rire.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête !

-T'as finis de te moquer de moi ?

-Non ! Bon, j'arrête. Il fait nuit, on devrait dormir. Demain, je retourne voir Saomora.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a promis de la viande… pour toi. Ça te fera du bien.

-Tu devrais manger, toi aussi. Du pain, prends-en.

-Non, c'est pour toi, j'en ai pas besoin.

-T'as pas vu ta tête. Manges Granger.

-Non, je vais bien, je mange autre chose et je suis en forme. Toi, tu en as besoin pour te rétablir rapidement qu'on puisse partir d'ici.

-C'est pas une bouchée de pain qui va retarder mon rétablissement.

-T'en sais rien, t'es pas médicomage que je sache.

-Toi non plus.

-Non mais j'ai lu des livres et c'est moi qui commande.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu t'es pris une flèche dans le cœur, pigé ?

Le silence retomba, Drago feuilleta un livre avant de redresser la tête pour examiner Hermione qui lisait également.

-J'ai dis quelque chose… pendant ma fièvre ? Tu peux me le dire.

-Non, je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne comprenais pas la plupart du temps, admit Hermione.

-Tu mens, tu ne sais pas mentir Granger. Tu es toute rouge, tu évites le regard de l'autre et tu te tortilles. Me fusilles pas du regard, c'est vrai. Dis-moi.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt. Ça ne nous rendra tous les deux que mal à l'aise.

Drago se renfrogna. Qu'avait-il pu dire de si gênant ? Il n'avait pas de sombres secrets, à part, bien sûr, que ses parents étaient à la solde de Lord Voldemort mais ça Granger le savait déjà.

-Allez, dis-moi Granger.

Hermione soupira et ferma son livre en le faisant claquer. Elle le regarda pour voir s'il le voulait vraiment.

-Bien si tu insistes… tu parlais souvent de ta mère.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu me prenais pour elle, quand tu étais petit et que tu étais malade. Voilà.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-C'est le principal. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout non plus.

-A d'autres.

-Tu me saoules Malefoy, je viens de te le dire, tu parlais de ta mère, mieux, tu parlais à ta mère, tu te plaignais de ta vie.

-Je, je me plaignais de ma vie ?

-Oui, que tu n'étais pas vraiment heureux, que… tu aurais voulu connaitre un amour comme celui qui liait tes parents. Mais que les filles à Poudlard étaient trop nulles.

-J'ai pas dis ça.

-Pas comme ça mais ça voulait dire ça. C'est toi qui as voulu savoir, je t'avais prévenu. Et puis tu as parlé de Pansy. Que tu la préférais avant.

-Ok, laisses tomber, je veux plus savoir. Je vais dormir.

-Ok. Bonne nuit !

Drago la fusilla du regard et s'installa dans le lit, aussi bien que possible. Hermione éteignit les lumières et se cala dans son fauteuil. Drago s'en voulait de la faire dormir si peu confortablement. Il culpabilisait, lui. Et il était gêné de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire lors de ses délires de fièvres. Parce que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Il préférait Pansy avant, avant qu'elle ne développe des sentiments débiles envers lui. Il ne comprenait plus celle qui avait été son amie. Et il enviait le lien qu'il voyait entre ses parents, ce lien unique entre deux personnes. Il était bien trop jeune pour penser au mariage et tout ça mais parfois pouvoir se reposer entièrement sur quelqu'un, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, ça pouvait faire du bien. Lui le pouvait avant avec ses parents mais ça avait changé depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père ne vivait que pour lui et sa mère… il ne la reconnaissait plus non plus : à la fois froide et distante. Il se retrouvait avec personne à qui parlait parce que sa famille n'était plus disponible et ses amis n'avaient jamais été ses confidents.

.

En entendant Hermione soupirer une énième fois, Drago finit par lever la tête et poser ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils lisaient dans un silence parfait, après qu'elle soit revenue de chez Saomora qui avait réussi à leur procurer de la viande. Drago avait réussi à en faire manger un peu à Hermione. Il devait se rétablir, c'était certain mais elle ne devait pas perdre des forces. Déjà qu'elle était plutôt mince - pas qu'il l'ait regardé, attention, elle avait encore perdu du poids durant ces deux semaines de privation.

-Un problème ? Finit-il par demander.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu soupires sans cesse.

-Oh pardon, c'est juste que... tu sais, ils me manquent. Ron et Harry. A trois on forme une bonne équipe et je me rends compte que sans eux, je n'arrive à rien et d'être bloquée là, ça me frustre. Vivement que tu puisses bouger qu'on sorte de là !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'en se pointant devant les fondateurs, on va les convaincre de nous aider ?

-Pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas ? Si nous leur expliquons bien tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient.

-Ils vont surement nous prendre pour des fous, tu y as pensé à ça ?

-Oui mais on peut faire de la magie, je porte un jean et une montre, ils ne connaissent pas ça, ils seront obligés de nous croire. De plus, je sais des choses sur eux que personne ne peut savoir encore, des choses que j'ai lues dans les livres d'histoire, tu comprends ? Ils nous croiront.

-Si tu le dis !

-Tu es obligé d'être aussi pessimiste ?

-Non, admit Drago, mais...

-Mais rien du tout, tu dis ça parce que tu ne fais confiance à personne et peut être que Serpentard ne nous croira pas mais les autres si !

-Si tu le dis...

-Et arrêtes de répéter ça!

-Ok... il fait froid non ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas le soir.

Hermione se leva rapidement, passa la tête dehors.

-Oh non ! Il neige. Il va faire un froid de canard malgré la tente. Elle n'est pas de bonne qualité !

-Il a déjà neigé non ? On n'en est pas mort !

-Non... lance le même sort que moi, ça va peut être doubler la chaleur.

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

-Et bien tu m'as expliqué comment faire l'autre jour et... ce matin j'avais froid et je l'ai lancé.

-Pff ! Ça n'a pas fait grand chose, j'ai pas senti de différence... à part peut-être qu'il a l'air de neiger depuis longtemps et qu'on ne s'est aperçu de rien! On va geler.

-Fais un feu ici.

-J'ai déjà essayé, j'ai failli brûler la tente.

-Comment t'as fais alors ? Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant rougir.

-Tu, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

-Réponds à ma question, pourquoi tu évites de répondre à certaines choses ?

-Je ne refuse pas du tout de répondre à tes questions ! Quelle question ? T'en poses tellement aussi. Je vais aller attiser le feu.

Il la laissa sortir. De toute façon, il se doutait bien qu'elle avait dormi avec lui. Parmi les délires de fièvres, lui revenait quelques sensations et instants : Hermione qui chantonnait, la douceur de sa main sur son visage, l'effluve de son parfum et son corps contre le sien quand il avait eu si froid. Quand il avait compris, cela l'avait énervé. Elle était de sang moldu et lui de sang pur. Et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait fait ça pour eux deux, ils seraient surement morts de froid si elle n'avait pas fait ça et lui serait mort tout court si elle ne lui avait pas prodigué des soins. Aussi, il n'avait rien dit mais il s'amusait à la torturer avec ça. Elle finit par rentrer, frigorifiée. Elle évita son regard et recommença à lire jusqu'au dîner qui se déroula dans un silence quasi complet.

-Tes amis te manquent pas ? Demanda finalement Hermione.

Drago haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

-Si, un peu. Enfin c'est Poudlard qui me manque. Être coincé ici...

-Ouais, dès qu'il finit de neiger, on part !

-Et si les hommes nous rattrapent ?

-Et bien on court et j'essaierais de transplaner avec toi.

-Si tu y arrives, je devrais y arriver !

-Je sais pas, tu es encore faible.

-Je vais mieux.

-Oui pour faire trois pas... on verra demain.

-T'as pas à tout décider.

-J'ai bien peur que si !

-T'es chiante, Granger.

-Je sais.

Cela le fit rire, ce qui étonna Hermione. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire. Vraiment rire et non lâcher un rire méprisant, condescendant ou autre.

-Comment ils font pour te supporter?

-Ils ont pas le choix. Et je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

-Mais non moi je suis parfait.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Dans tes rêves ?

-Non, selon les critères des sangs purs.

-J'avais oublié. Pathétique si tu veux mon avis.

-Je le veux pas.

Hermione ne s'offusqua pas ; elle rigola. Drago avait le sourire aux lèvres en disant ça, un vrai sourire et elle le trouva vraiment craquant. Son sourire se fana en constatant ce qu'elle venait de penser. Malefoy ? Craquant ? Par Merlin, elle allait vomir. Ou pas. Son sourire était vraiment craquant. Elle leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, espérant que Ginny se matérialise devant elle pour la gifler, enfin pour la réveiller. Que lui prenait-il ?

-C'est quoi cette tête, Granger ?

-Hum rien, je pensais à Ginny.

-Ah ?

-Pour rien, un truc de filles. Tu te rends compte qu'on est en février... ça fait quinze jours qu'on est parti, enfin plus maintenant, limite trois semaines. Tu crois... que même nos corps sont partis ou juste notre esprit ?

-Esprit je suppose. On peut pas quitter Poudlard.

-Vrai... donc nos corps sont inconscients... c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Ron.

-Tu parles d'un truc important. On est enfermé ici, Granger, c'est un peu plus important que l'anniversaire de la belette.

-L'appelles pas comme ça. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude pour nous, enfin pour moi.

-Je suis sur qu'ils m'accusent de tous les maux.

-J'en suis sûre aussi, et je suis sûre aussi que c'est de ta faute.

-Mais bien sûr ! Mes amis pensent surement que c'est de la tienne

-C'est plus probablement celle de nous deux... j'ai hâte de savoir le pourquoi et le comment de cette histoire! Bon, on devrait se coucher, je meurs de froid.

-Tu vas mourir sous cette petite couverture.

-Je l'ai mise à chauffer...

Drago ne dit rien, souffla les bougies et s'allongea. Vite, ils se mirent chacun à grelotter. En effet, cette tente était vraiment de mauvaise qualité pour laisser passer le froid ainsi surtout avec leur sort de chauffage. Après une heure, vaincu, il se redressa :

-Allez viens.

-Quoi ?

-Viens, on ne va pas se laisser mourir de froid par fierté. Viens au lit. Je sais bien que tu le faisais quand j'étais malade.

Un silence se fit puis il sentit Hermione grimper au dessus de lui pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Il ne la voyait presque pas mais il aurait juré qu'elle était toute rouge.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je m'en suis douté puis souvenu.

-Souvenu ? Tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Oui souvenu, quelques impressions, sensations quand tu me soignais, expliqua-t-il, la voix un peu rauque. Allez dors.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, au point où ils en étaient, autant avoir le plus chaud possible. Elle se tendit un peu mais fini par se relâcher tandis qu'elle s'endormait. Drago mit beaucoup plus de temps à s'endormir, totalement conscient du corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Malgré sa perte de poids, il sentait ses formes contre lui et son esprit – un peu trop libre à son goût – s'amusa à imaginer la jeune fille sans ses vêtements. Drago voulu se reculer un peu mais son bras était prisonnier et la jeune fille gémit en remuant, ce qui fut bien pire pour le Serpentard. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait mais elle sentait toujours son parfum...

.

-Bon, que font Potter et Ron pour t'aider quand vous êtes dans ce genre de situation ?

Ils avaient décidé de partir le lendemain. La neige avait enfin cessé de tomber et Drago avait repris des forces grâce au pain et à la viande de Saomora. Hermione cherchait un moyen de sortir de là sans se faire prendre par les chasseurs. Drago essayait de transplaner, en vain et Hermione avait peur de lui faire du mal en le prenant en escorte. Cela le frustrait énormément de ne pas y arriver alors qu'elle si malgré qu'elle ait mis une semaine à le faire. Il aurait aimé faire mieux.

-Hum... Harry veut toujours foncer... il a un bon instinct, moi je rationnalise et Ron nous aide souvent avec ses connaissances du monde sorcier vu que ni Harry, ni moi n'en avons.

-En même temps, on n'a pas 50 solutions, Granger, soit on marche et on court si on les aperçoit, soit on essaie de transplaner.

-Si je te désartibule ? J'ai pas envie de recommencer à jouer l'infirmière !

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu ne t'es pas désartibulé toi, et on n'a pas trop le choix ! Saomora t'a dit qu'ils étaient encore à notre recherche, surtout depuis qu'ils t'ont aperçu de nouveau !

-La faute à qui ! Grogna Hermione. D'accord, on essaiera mais viens pas te plaindre s'il te manque un bras à l'arrivée !

-T'es chiante.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et il lui sourit pour désamorcer la dispute. Hermione lui tourna le dos, prétextant d'aller faire un thé pour ne pas qu'il voit son sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Elle se sentit rougir en pensant au matin où ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle avait bien dormi, au chaud contre lui. Le matin avait été plutôt gênant vu qu'ils étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Elle avait vu une lueur étrange dans le regard de Drago. Le même qu'elle avait ressenti ? Elle grogna non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à fantasmer à propos de Drago Malefoy ? Elle devait être tombée sur la tête ! C'était Malefoy, ce crétin prétentieux. Bon, il n'y était pas du tout en ce moment. Il acceptait ce qu'elle disait, se reposait sur elle – ce qui l'étonnait assez, donner de bons arguments quand il était contre… il était à mille lieux de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui.

Elle se retourna et vit avec surprise qu'il la regardait. Il détourna les yeux dès qu'il vit qu'elle l'avait vu, un peu gêné. Par Merlin, ils étaient aussi emprunté que… ben que des ados, ce qu'ils étaient totalement, pensa Hermione. Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici et vite !

.

-T'es prêt ?

-Ouais.

-T'as pas l'air sûr…

-J'ai mal dormi, avoua Drago.

-Oh. Ça ira mieux quand on sera de nouveau chez nous, promit Hermione qui, elle, avait bien dormi.

Drago lui jeta un regard accusateur. C'était sa faute s'il avait encore mal dormi. Le froid était toujours là et ils avaient redormi ensemble et il fallait dire qu'elle prenait ses aises contre lui et lui, il n'était qu'un garçon de seize ans avec une jolie fille entre ses bras. Comment ne pas y penser ? Et depuis quand il la trouvait si jolie que ça ? Elle était d'une banalité affligeante : yeux marron, cheveux ébouriffés bruns, de taille moyenne. Était-ce le fait qu'elle l'ait sauvé d'une certaine manière ? Qu'il ait appris à la connaitre ? Ou que pour une fois, il la regardait comme elle était vraiment ?

-On y va ? Répéta Hermione en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita encore un peu et finit par la prendre, jetant un dernier regard à ce qui avait été leur foyer pendant ces quelques jours. La tente était démontée, les affaires dans un sac qu'il portait. Ils avaient décidé de passer voir Saomora pour lui dire au revoir, puis d'aller à Londres rencontrer les fondateurs. Drago découvrit que Saomora était plus jeune qu'il l'avait cru, elle devait avoir juste quinze ans. Elle fut étonnée mais ravie de le voir, expliquant qu'Hermione était vraiment paniquée à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Celle-ci la remercia chaudement et Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu des larmes dans les yeux de la gryffondor. Décidément trop sentimentale.

Puis, elle le fit transplaner à Londres sans problème. Dès qu'elle lui lâcha la main, elle sautilla.

-J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

-Bon, allez, on y va.

Hermione sourit mais ne dit rien, vraiment ravie de son exploit.

-Tu crois que c'est plus facile parce qu'on est seulement dans nos têtes ?

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis !

-Dis pas ça, j'imagine pas la peur de mes parents ou de mes amis si même nos corps ont disparu.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour nous ! Bon, comment on les trouve maintenant ?

-Au chaudron baveur bien sûr ! Il existait déjà et c'est là qu'ils se rencontraient, allez, viens.

Hermione fit un geste pour lui prendre la main pour le tirer derrière elle mais elle retint son geste, devenant cramoisie. La folie n'était pas loin… Ils marchèrent une bonne heure avant de trouver le chaudron baveur et attendirent encore deux pour voir l'un des fondateurs arriver.

-Oh par Merlin, souffla Hermione, c'est Serdaigle, c'est Serdaigle.

-Je sais, dit-il en décrochant la main d'Hermione qui serrait son bras.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va les rencontrer.

-C'est juste dans nos têtes, se moqua Drago, qui n'avouerait jamais que lui aussi était impressionné.

-Tu crois qu'on doit attendre qu'ils soient tous les quatre ? Ou on y va maintenant ?

-On devrait attendre qu'ils soient tous les quatre.

Serpentard arriva à sa suite – et ils eurent la surprise de découvrir que les deux étaient plus que deux amis fondateurs.

-Par Merlin, par Merlin, souffla Hermione.

-Respires, Hermione ! Et arrêtes, tu vas nous faire remarquer.

-Non mais t'as vu…

-Chut !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les quatre fondateurs étaient en pleine discussion. Drago se leva soudain, décidant qu'il était temps. Hermione, anxieuse, le suivit et ils se rapprochèrent de la table.

.

**Voili voilou ! Rencontre avec les fondateurs pour la semaine prochaine, hihi ! Hermione était en mauvaise posture mais elle sait y faire, heureusement ! Dispute + rapprochement avec Drago… j'attends vos avis !**

**A+ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Cette fois-ci, j'ai pas oublié ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Be Honest avec la rencontre des fondateurs… et encore d'autres choses ! **

**C. : merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est très différent de l'autre en effet contente que tu aimes aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

-Bonjour, commença Drago, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? Nous avons un problème que vous serez peut être en mesure de résoudre.

Hermione n'arrivait même pas à parler tellement elle était en émoi de voir les fondateurs Néanmoins, elle nota avec amusement les différentes réactions des fondateurs : la méfiance de Serpentard, le sourire engageant de Poufsouffle, les méninges qui s'agitaient dans la tête de Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui avançait déjà deux chaises. Ils s'assirent et, voyant qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à parler, Drago continua :

-Voilà, nous savons que vous voulez créer une école qui s'appellera Poudlard pour les sorciers.

-Comment savez-vous ça ? Coupa Serdaigle.

-Parce que nous sommes des élèves de cette école dans plusieurs siècles et que nous y étions et par un sortilège ou je ne sais quoi, nous nous sommes retrouvés ici.

-Et vous pensez qu'on va vous croire, comme ça ?

-On a des informations sur vous. Déjà, comment savons-nous que vous voulez créer une école ? Et…. Hermione ?

-Euh oui, bafouilla Hermione.

Et Hermione se lança, elle redevint la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que Drago exécrait tant mais aujourd'hui, cela le fit sourire. Il vit sur le visage des fondateurs la surprise, l'admiration… toujours un peu de méfiance de la part de « son » fondateur. Quand elle eut fini de tout raconter, ils lui posèrent quelques questions, surtout sur ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés depuis.

-Nous allons en parler entre nous et y réfléchir, décida alors Poufsouffle. Nous vous recontacterons.

Drago et Hermione se levèrent, hésitants et repartirent vers leur table.

-Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? Demanda Hermione. Tu crois que je les ai convaincus ?

-Je sais pas…

Sous leurs yeux, ils virent les fondateurs partir sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Le directeur du Chaudron Baveur – qui était beaucoup plus agréable que Tom, l'actuel, vint leur dire que les fondateurs leur avaient réservé une chambre. Ils y montèrent et Hermione s'affala sur le lit.

-Ils auraient pu nous payer deux chambres quand même.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Soit content qu'ils nous en paient une ! Moi, je dors, salut !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Médusé, Drago vit Hermione s'endormir rapidement. Il regarda la chambre spartiate et finit par s'allonger sur le lit, soudain épuisé. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, collés l'un à l'autre, la main d'Hermione sur son bras. Elle se décala rapidement, espérant qu'il soit encore assoupi mais c'est un coup à la porte qui les avait réveillés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, endormi et se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

-Vous avez reçu ça. Un petit déjeuner ?

-Euh oui, montez le nous, merci.

La serveuse fit demi-tour et Drago ferma la porte, déposant le sac sur le lit. Hermione se redressa pour fouiller dans le sac.

-Oh des affaires ! On va enfin pouvoir se changer ! Je vais dans la salle de bain.

Sautillant, Hermione prit les affaires qui lui correspondaient et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle déchanta en voyant la baignoire pas très rutilante. Elle sortit sa baguette, lava ce qu'elle pouvait et se chauffa de l'eau. Elle se plongea ensuite dans l'eau avec bonheur. Des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pris un bain chaud. Elle se frotta comme elle pouvait, démêla ses cheveux plus qu'emmêlés et se détendit.

-Granger, ton déjeuner va être froid. Sors de là.

De mauvaise grâce, Hermione sortie de la baignoire, s'habilla. Saomora lui avait passé quelques vêtements mais c'était un bonheur de revêtir de nouveaux habits, même s'ils dataient du dixième siècle.

-Ça fait un bien fou, j'ai l'impression de revivre. T'as mangé ?

-hum.

Drago termina son petit déjeuner, n'aspirant qu'à se retrouver, lui aussi, dans la salle de bain.

.

Ils passèrent deux jours à attendre, en profitant pour visiter le Londres moyenâgeux. Installés à une terrasse de café, ils parlaient de leurs cours de runes quand un messager vint leur apporter un parchemin.

-Ils nous donnent rendez-vous tout à l'heure, là où se tiendra Poudlard.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur une colline, là où se trouverait Poudlard dans quelques années.

-Tu crois qu'ils avaient déjà décidé de créer Poudlard ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu sais jamais rien.

-Je vais pas inventer, Granger.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre… Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je trouve pas qu'on devrait ne pas s'en faire. C'est important et personne ne l'a jamais vraiment su ! Pourquoi ça a été caché ? Et imagine, il est parti après et… tu penses pas que leur relation en a pâti ?

-Je sais pas ! Peut-être. J'ai qu'une envie rentrer chez moi, pas connaitre les affaires amoureuses des fondateurs.

-Et bien moi je trouve ça important ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme un crétin !

-Moi je suis un crétin ? Parce que je ne m'occupe pas des affaires des autres ?

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je, je ne m'occupe pas des affaires des autres, j'essaie de comprendre ! T'es agaçant.

-T'avais qu'à me laisser crever, je t'aurais pas agacé autant.

-T'as raison, j'aurais du ! Arf, t'es trop nul, je te déteste !

-T'es impossible, tu crois que je t'aime b…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Drago se sentit tomber. Instinctivement, lui et Hermione s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, se prenant la main. Ils retombèrent sur quelque chose qui les propulsa encore plus loin. Drago resta un moment par terre, accusant le choc, tenant toujours la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Celle-ci la reprit et se leva, en gémissant de douleur.

-Ça va ?

-Super, on vient de faire une chute de je sais pas combien, je me suis foulée le poignet et merde !

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Mais regardes autour de toi crétin ! Poudlard !

Drago se retourna, grognant en entendant le mot « crétin » même s'il savait qu'il le méritait pour les mots qu'il avait dits avant leur chute mais il s'était senti énervé et la blesser lui semblait plus facile que d'admettre qu'il commençait à changer d'avis sur elle. Il tomba en arrêt en voyant Poudlard se dresser devant eux.

-Pourquoi on est dehors ?

-On a été rejeté, on n'est pas élèves… on ne doit pas être à notre époque, on aurait réintégré notre corps, supposa Drago.

Il vit Hermione se coucher par terre et il vit quelques larmes briller dans ses yeux.

-Allez, on va essayer d'entrer et on saura où on est.

-Lâches-moi, t'as qu'à y aller toi, je reste ici.

-Granger… Hermione, je, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais énervé et tu es tellement facile à énerver…

Il croisa le regard plein de larmes d'Hermione et se rassit près d'elle pour la convaincre de sa sincérité. Elle s'assit en essuyant ses jours.

-T'es désolé ?

-Oui.

-Toi, Malefoy ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?

-Ah ah très drôle. Montres ton poignet ?

Elle le lui montra – elle avait décidément grand cœur pour lui pardonner aussi vite. Il était rouge et dès qu'il y toucha, elle l'enleva, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Lèves-toi, on va entrer à Poudlard et tu te feras soigner.

Il l'aida à se relever. Hermione se laissa faire. Elle était toujours énervée contre lui mais il s'était excusé et elle se doutait que ça n'avait pas du être facile pour lui elle s'arrêta une seconde, elle lui trouvait des excuses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était horrible avec elle et elle lui trouvait des excuses, ça n'allait plus du tout, vraiment.

Ils atteignirent la porte et en moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent face aux quatre fondateurs dans leur bureau.

-On vous a attendu ce jour là ! fit Serdaigle, sévère.

-On se demandait quand on allait vous revoir, ajouta Poufsouffle avec un sourire. Que s'est-il passé ?

-On vous attendait, expliqua Drago, et sans savoir pourquoi, on s'est retrouvé là. Vous pourriez soigner le poignet d'Hermione ?

-Sans savoir pourquoi ? Vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Serpentard.

-Le poignet ? Insista Drago.

Les deux Serpentards se jaugèrent du regard. Salazar finit par esquisser un sourire. Il prit le poignet d'Hermione et d'un coup de baguette le lui guérit.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-A Serpentard mon garçon ?

-Oui, fit Drago, visiblement fier de lui.

-Et vous jeune fille ?

-Gryffondor.

Les quatre fondateurs se regardèrent, visiblement surpris.

-Quel tableau… amusant ! Répliqua Poufsouffle. Quand vous avez… disparu d'un état à l'autre, que faisiez-vous vraiment ?

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hermione, on faisait rien, on attendait.

-Vous vous embrassiez ? Demanda Gryffondor avec un sourire.

-Non ! Répondirent les deux jeunes, horrifiés.

-Bon, nous allons vous donner une chambre.

-Deux ? Proposa Hermione avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr, deux, fit Serdaigle, chacun dans vos maisons. Nous allons réfléchir à ce qui peut vous arriver. Évitez de disparaitre tous les deux ! En attendant qu'on trouve une solution, vous allez suivre les cours.

Les deux jeunes furent donc séparés et chacun fut introduit dans leur maison. Hermione reconnut la chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Bonjour, fit une voix. Je suis Bella, la préfète, on m'a dit de m'occuper de toi.

-Hermione, merci.

-Bizarre comme nom, tu viens d'où ?

-Hum, c'est compliqué. J'ai pas trop le droit d'en parler. Je viens de loin.

-Ok. Je te présente mes amies, Alice et Élisabeth.

-Il parait que tu es arrivée avec un beau blond qui est à Serpentard maintenant, fit l'une des filles.

-Ouais…

-C'est ton copain ?

-Non ! C'est un crétin.

-Ton frère ?

-Non ! Un… une connaissance.

-Fini les questions, c'est l'heure du diner. Tu viens ?

Hermione suivit ses nouvelles « amies » dans les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle. A part les décorations, rien n'avait changé. Bella était très gentille et la protégeait des questions trop insistantes des autres élèves. Elle repéra Drago à l'autre bout de la salle, visiblement très à l'aise parmi ses camarades. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde avant que chacun ne détourne le regard.

-Il est vraiment craquant ton copain.

-Eli, retiens-toi un peu, se moqua Bella. Un peu trop blond pour moi !

-Il est comment ?

-Agaçant, répondit Hermione.

-Il parait qu'il a regardé Serpentard dans le blanc des yeux, ajouta une fille près d'elles, pour te demander de soigner ton poignet.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Bella.

-J'ai mes sources.

-C'est vrai, Hermione ?

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-C'est plutôt gentil.

-Ça l'ait… il s'en voulait de m'avoir dit des méchancetés.

-C'est bien un garçon.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'en voulant un peu de dire ça mais elle devait bien se douter que Drago, de son côté, n'était pas tendre avec elle…

-Plutôt mignonne, ton amie.

Drago le regarda, sceptique.

-Hum.

-Allez, racontes un peu. Vous arrivez tous les deux comme ça, y a bien quelque chose entre vous, non ?

-Non. On a juste été forcé de cohabiter quelques temps, le temps qu'on rentre chez nous.

-Elle a un problème avec ses cheveux, non ? Demanda une jolie blonde, je n'oserais jamais sortir comme ça.

Drago laissa échapper un rire moqueur et il se surprit à s'en vouloir.

-Elle s'en fiche.

-Quoi ?

-Elle n'en a rien à faire de son allure, c'est une miss-je-sais-tout. Vous verrez bien en cours.

.

Et en effet, en cours, Hermione se sentit comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle suivit Bella toute la journée dans les différents cours. Elle ne croisa Drago qu'au tout derniers cours : potion.

-Tu crois que tu vas réussir sans le soutien de Rogue ? Murmura Hermione à son oreille.

Elle le vit sursauter et se mit à rire, faisant se tourner les Serpentards qui étaient avec lui devant la porte. Elle vit ses yeux briller d'amusement même s'il avait repris son sourire méprisant des Serpentards.

-Je pense que oui. Pas trop perdu dans Poudlard sans tes deux gardes du corps ?

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux et Drago comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Des regards intrigués s'échangèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Bella. Poudlard ?

-J'ai pas voulu dire ça, tenta Drago, espérant pour que le prof se décide à commencer son cours.

Ses espoirs furent récompensés parce qu'un jeune homme les fit entrer Hermione s'étonna : il était rare de voir des jeunes en professeur. Pourtant, il était très bon et félicita Hermione quant à ses bonnes réponses et sa potion parfaite. En sortant, elle rayonnait.

-T'as impressionné le prof dis donc ! Commenta Alice, pas jalouse pour un sou.

-Le rôle d'une miss-je-sais-tout, non ?

Hermione se retourna, stupéfaite et croisa le regard gêné de Drago. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait parlé mais l'un de ses camarades de maison. Blessée, elle allait répliquer quand Bella la devança :

-Jaloux, Alexander ? Laisse tomber Hermione, il est jaloux parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire une potion correctement sans qu'on l'aide.

-Va au diable, Peters !

-Monsieur Tate ! Est-ce comme ça qu'on parle à une jeune fille ? S'indigna un professeur qui passait par là. Excusez-vous !

-Je m'excuse, murmura celui-ci du bout des lèvres.

-Bien ! Circulez maintenant !

Hermione fusilla Drago du regard et s'en alla avec les autres filles.

-Merci Bella, tu n'étais pas…

-T'inquiète Herms, la coupa Alice, Bella saute sur toutes les occasions de rembarrer Alex.

Herms ? Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Elle trouvait ça adorable.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais, l'attirance amour / haine !

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se détestent tellement qu'on se demande s'ils ne s'aiment pas un petit peu, souffla Alice.

-Oh… pourquoi se détestent-ils ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas trop le droit de t'en parler mais… leurs familles se détestent déjà ! Ils sont des Sangs Purs et… bref, c'est génétique. Mais tu verrais comme il la regarde ! Aucune haine là dedans ! Enfin quand elle ne le regarde pas… c'est un bon comédien.

-Je suis pas sûre, commenta Hermione. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on déteste quelqu'un qu'on l'aime.

-Je ne sais pas… je veux dire quand la haine atteint un paroxysme… quelle en est la raison ? Demanda Alice. D'accord leurs familles se détestent mais eux, ils ne font que répéter un schéma. Quand ils sont jeunes, d'accord mais maintenant… au fond, elle voit bien qu'il n'est pas si prétentieux qu'elle le croyait et lui qu'elle n'est pas si snob. Seulement, ils ne veulent pas le voir parce que cela enclencherait des choses qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à gérer.

-Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi.

-Ne leur en parles pas… s'il te plait. Bella ne me croit pas et s'énerve alors qu'Eli me traite de romantique. Je le suis et j'assume. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

-Oui ?

-Toi et Drago… enfin…

-C'est un crétin. En plus, tu as vu ce qu'il a dit à ses copains, ces crétins de Serpentards.

-Ouais, c'est pas cool.

-C'est vrai que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout, admit Hermione.

-Et alors ? Fit Bella qui les avait attendu et avait entendu la dernière phrase d'Hermione. Il y a pire comme critique non ? Tu es intelligente, tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte.

-J'en ai pas honte, juste c'est agaçant que les gens me voient toujours ainsi, tu vois. Je ne suis pas que ça. J'aime juste bosser.

-N'écoutes pas les garçons, comme tu le dis, ce ne sont que des crétins ! Allons manger.

Les quatre filles s'installèrent pour manger. Hermione essaya d'ignorer Drago et ses camarades mais elle était blessée qu'il ait dit ça sur elle. Bien sûr, elle avait dit à ses nouvelles copines qu'il était un crétin, il n'aurait surement pas apprécié. Mais personne ne pensait vraiment à lui comme un crétin – à part elle, bien sûr, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une miss-je-sais-tout…

Aussi, quand le week-end arriva, elle se laissa entrainer à une soirée qui réunissait tous les sixièmes années, dans la salle sur demande, pour s'amuser et faire la fête. Elle aimait beaucoup ses nouvelles amies beaucoup plus sympas et gryffondors que celles de son époque actuelle. Elle n'avait presque plus croisé Drago et elle avait du mal à s'avouer qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle était vraiment débile.

-Tiens, bois ! Dit Alice en lui tenant un verre.

Hermione faillit demander si c'était de l'alcool mais elle se retint. Elle avait décidé de s'amuser. Aussi, elle but le verre et encore un autre, et encore un autre…

.

De loin, Drago n'avait cessé de la regarder et il remarqua vite qu'à ce rythme là, elle n'allait pas continuer la soirée très longtemps. C'était amusant de la voir changer d'univers. Elle était toujours la miss-je-sais-tout mais les autres la percevaient autrement. Pas comme ça, juste comme une fille super intelligente et plutôt mignonne. Bradley, l'un de ses camarades Serpentards en pinçait sérieusement pour elle.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh… elle est saoule… tu peux toujours tenter ta chance.

-Elle a quelqu'un ? Dans votre école ?

- Euh, on n'est pas très copains dans notre école, elle a deux amis… garçons. Elle est toujours avec mais je sais pas si entre eux…

-Pff, tu sais rien quoi, pouffa Alex à leurs côtés, les yeux rivés sur Bella qui parlait avec Hermione.

-Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves en plus, ajouta Drago. Elle est tellement agaçante.

-Tu rigoles ? Tout le monde dit qu'elle est adorable.

-Ouais, tu l'as jamais vu se mettre en colère.

-Pourquoi elle se mettrait en colère ?

-Parce que je suis dans les parages ?

-Allons les voir !

-Vas-y, toi, Alex a surement pas envie de…

Drago s'arrêta. Alex et Bradley s'avançaient déjà vers les filles. A contre cœur, il les suivit. D'accord, il avait compris qu'Alex en pinçait pour Bella mais il ne pensait pas qu'il capitulerait si vite.

-Salut les filles ! Commença Bradley.

Bella souffla d'ennui en voyant Alex mais Drago vit bien que c'était feint. Hermione sourit, les joues rouges et répondit au salut, l'ignorant au passage. Le silence se fit, gêné mais la petite brune arriva

-Alors Drago, tu te fais à notre école ?

-Super. Merci.

-Super ? Vous parlez avec des mots vraiment étonnants tous les deux, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu sais qu'il y a un bal à la fin du mois ? Les invitations commencent à pleuvoir ! Vous y allez avec qui les garçons ?

-On sera surement plus là, dit Hermione.

-J'espère bien !

-Enfin on adore être là, ajouta Hermione, mes amis me manquent quand même.

-T'as un copain ?

-Non, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

-Ils ressemblent à quoi tes copains ? Peut être que cet été, on pourrait se faire une rencontre !

-On habite loin, je suis pas sûre que ce soit possible, déclara Hermione, contrite. Je vais sortir prendre l'air.

Titubant un peu, Hermione sortit de la salle. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste ? Elle les connaissait depuis quelques jours et était-ce seulement vrai ? Pourtant, elle savait qu'elles allaient lui manquer.

-Granger ?

Hermione se tourna vers Drago mais se détourna aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses larmes.

-Je crois que j'ai trop bu, avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je pleure pas et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-T'es obligée d'être désagréable alors que j'essaie d'être gentil ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je me sens bien ici. On ne me juge pas parce que je suis de sang moldu ou parce que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout, admit-elle en le regardant. Ça fait du bien. Je suis pas la meilleure amie d'Harry, je suis pas la chouchoute de McGo. Je suis juste Hermione, tu vois ?

-Je vois, ça fait du bien de lâcher prise, ajouta Drago qui comprenait totalement ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ressentait la même chose : ici, il n'était plus un Malefoy, il était juste Drago.

-Pourquoi t'as dit à tout le monde que j'étais une miss-je-sais-tout.

-Parce que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut.

-Tu parles !

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé, s'énerva Drago. Ne demandes pas si tu ne veux pas savoir.

-T'as raison, je sais pas pourquoi je continue à te parler. T'es tellement agaçant !

-Et toi donc ! Tu veux être juste Hermione mais tu te comportes comme si tu savais toujours tout mais tout ce que tu sais, c'est du par cœur !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ça ne fait pas de toi une grande sorcière. Tu pourrais même pas le faire en vrai.

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

-Bien sûr que si, répéter par cœur un bouquin, tout le monde peut le faire. Le maitriser face à un réel danger ou dans une situation réelle…

-Comment oses-tu ? C'est qui qui t'a sauvé la vie ? Tu crois que je l'ai fait comment ? Oui, à l'oral, je répète tout mais c'est juste parce que, tu comprends rien, t'es bien un mec ! On dirait Ron, c'est pas croyable. T'as pas pensé que j'étais aussi bonne à l'écrit et en pratique et que si à l'écrit, je répétais tout comme dans les livres, j'aurais pas de bonnes notes ?

-Fais pareil à l'oral ! Tu peux pas savoir comment c'est assommant de t'entendre réciter ton texte !

-J'y arrive pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi, voilà, t'es content ? Il est plus facile de répéter ce qu'un satané bouquin dit que de reformuler les choses quand tout le monde te regarde et te juge parce que tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille de sang moldu ! T'es content ?

-Je…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, plus rien à dire ! Disparu le grand Malefoy, t'es vraiment nul.

Titubant toujours mais un peu moins, Hermione s'en alla mais Drago, passablement éméché, ne voulait pas perdre la dispute, aussi, il la rattrapa dans les marches.

-Attends, je…

-Non, lâche-moi Malefoy, tu m'énerves. A chaque fois que je crois que tu as changé, que tu es gentil, tu deviens le petit con que j'ai toujours connu !

-Me traites pas de petit con !

-Mais tu l'es pourtant ! S'écria-t-elle.

-arf, je te déteste, tu peux pas savoir, je…

-Tu crois que moi, je t'aime peut être ! Répliqua Hermione, contente de lui piquer sa réplique.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, ils chutèrent de nouveau dans un abîme qui semblait sans fin.

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? Vous commencez à comprendre ? hihi ! En tout cas, ils s'intègrent bien au Xè siècle lol !**

**J'attends vos avis ! **

**Bonne semaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui je poste ce soir ! Je pars en we demain et je veux pas poster le matin parce que je suis PAS du matin alors c'est sur que j'y penserais pas et dimanche soir, ça fait long donc… allez plein de reviews pour mon retour dimanche ? **

**Rose : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimerais la suite !Arf les anachronisme, il risque d'y en avoir lol j'espère qu'ils passeront inaperçus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'escalier, au même endroit.

-Oh non, gémit Hermione, on est où encore !

-Aucune idée, et merde !

Drago mit sa tête entre ses mains, énervé. Il s'en était douté pourtant, il avait été bête. Vraiment.

-Le bon point, c'est qu'on est à Poudlard, commenta Hermione. Viens, on devrait trouver le bureau du directeur pour voir où on en est.

-Ok. Il fait froid, tu trouves pas ?

-Si… c'est glacial. Peut être que le château n'est pas fini de construire, proposa Hermione.

-Je sais pas, c'est bizarre… sors ta baguette.

La dispute oubliée, Hermione lui obéit. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux et, si elle jugeait bien, apeuré.

-Détraqueurs, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas un froid naturel, c'est… chut, viens !

Drago entra dans la première salle de cours ouverte et l'attira dedans. Il repoussa la porte sans la fermer totalement.

-J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit, dit l'une des deux personnes.

-T'hallucines, vieux.

-Je suis sûr que non !

-Qui viendrait ici ? Poudlard n'est plus, tout le monde le sait, personne ne reviendrait ici.

-Pourquoi on le garde alors ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il craint toujours que l'Ordre vienne prendre quelque chose.

-Pff.

Les deux hommes repartirent, laissant les deux jeunes totalement stupéfaits. Hermione se recula loin de Drago, ne voulant croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-On est dans le futur, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-A première vue.

-Mais, mais… ce n'est pas possible. Il peut ne pas avoir gagné. Il ne peut pas !

-Hermione, calme-toi, c'est seulement dans nos têtes, tout ça. Tu l'as dis toi-même.

-Oui mais tout ce qu'on vit, ensemble, pourquoi ?

-C'est surement un sortilège. T'as pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'on change d'époque, on se dispute ?

-On se dispute bien plus souvent.

-Oui mais… on dit les mêmes choses.

-Quelle genre oh…

-Oui, l'un dis « je te déteste » et l'autre « et moi je t'aime », avec ironie. Au même endroit, sur ces putains de marche. On devait être à cet endroit avant que Poudlard n'existe, sur la colline.

-On doit retourner là-bas alors et redire la même chose.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche.

-On ne peut pas rester là Drago, bordel, jura Hermione, on est dans le futur ok mais on ne sait pas de combien. Est-ce que ces deux gardes nous connaissent ? Si oui, ils verront quoi ? Un Malefoy, surement Mangemort et une moldue ? Tu crois qu'ils feront quoi de nous ?

-Je, je suis pas un mangemort.

-Peu importe, Drago, si ce futur devient réalité, tu crois pas que c'est ce que tu deviendras ? Franchement ?

-Je, j'en sais rien. J'évite de réfléchir à ce genre choses, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, Drago.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione fut surprise de voir autant de peur et d'agitation dans celui d'habitude si mesuré de Drago.

-Laissons tomber le sujet, allons-y.

-Si tu veux mais je pense pas que ça marche, ce ne sera pas naturel, tu ne crois pas ?

-On peut toujours essayer.

Ils revinrent sur leur pas le plus discrètement possible mais les gardes faisaient toujours leurs rondes.

-Hé !

-Dépêche ! Fit Drago, monte l'escalier !

Hermione courut et s'arrêta sur la marche qui les faisait basculer. Les gardes lancèrent un sort mais d'un même mouvement, ils lancèrent un Protego.

-Vas-y, fit Drago.

-Je te déteste, murmura Hermione, plongeant dans les yeux de Drago.

-Et moi, tu crois que je t'aime peut être ? Fit Drago sur le même ton.

La secousse qui précédait le changement de temps les secoua et ils tombèrent. Drago se releva rapidement mais vit Hermione chuter violemment. Trop violemment. Hermione tomba en arrière et chuta dans l'escalier. Drago eu juste le temps de lancer un sort de coussinage pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop mal mais elle se cogna la tête et perdit connaissance.

-Hermione ! S'écria-t-il, affolé. Hermione !

-Que…

Il ne savait pas comment elles avaient fait mais Bella et Alice arrivèrent rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Accusa Bella.

-Rien, ce n'est pas moi.

-On l'emmène à l'infirmerie, pousse toi, gronda Alice.

Drago les regarda partir. Alex et Bradley avaient aussi assisté à la scène.

-Ça va ? demanda Alex.

-On s'inquiétait pour Hermione alors on vous a suivi. On vous a entendu vous disputer.

-Ouais, c'est juste que… je vais voir si elle va bien.

Tous trois se rendirent à l'infirmerie et retrouvèrent Bella et Alice qui attendaient.

-T'es qu'un malade Malefoy ! L'apostropha Bella en le repoussant.

-Hé, calme-toi, S'interposa Alex.

-Non, j'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as poussé !

-C'est pas moi, c'est compliqué. Il faudrait que je voie un fondateur.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Alex.

-Ils vont venir quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait à Hermione ! C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? A lui dire des méchancetés ?

-Oh ça va Bella ! S'énerva Drago. C'est ce qu'on fait elle et moi, d'accord ? On se dispute tout le temps, elle fait pareil de son côté alors ne m'accuse pas de tout ! Elle est aussi coupable que moi de ce qu'il se passe.

-Elle t'a poussé peut être ?

Non. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Et ça faisait mal. Elle l'avait sauvé mais lui, il l'avait laissé tomber. Il avait relâché sa main trop tôt et il y a eu cet éclair violent. Avait-il lâché son _protego_ trop tôt ? Un sort d'un des gardes, dans le futur, avait-il touché Hermione ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils revenus à cette époque ? Drago s'assit sur un banc qui longeait l'infirmerie, sonné. Il repensait aux paroles d'Hermione. Avait-il vraiment le choix d'être mangemort ou non ? Étaient-ils destinés à vivre ce qu'ils avaient vu ? Il avait toujours cru que Dumbledore et Potter gagneraient avant qu'il ait à prendre une décision. Lâche. Hermione avait raison quand elle le traitait de lâche. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup plus pour sauvegarder le monde sorcier que lui qui se disait Sang-Pur parce que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ce ne serait pas de la joie dans la vie de Drago ou les autres sorciers, ce ne serait qu'obéissance, noirceur et destruction. Ce n'est pas ce que Drago voulait de la vie. Ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il ne le savait pas… juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit blessée par sa faute.

-Ça va ? Demanda à nouveau Alex, t'es tout pâle.

-Ça va.

-Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

-Quoi ?

-Hermione, tu l'aimes bien même si tu t'en défends.

-Non, je…

-Tu la regardes tout le temps, tu parles toujours d'elle. Pas forcément en bien, je te l'accorde mais ça veut tout dire.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de Bella peut être ? Riposta Drago, faisant rire son ami.

-Si tu veux. Mais je ne l'ai pas poussé dans l'escalier moi.

-J'ai pas poussé Hermione.

-M. Malefoy ?

Drago sursauta et leva la tête en voyant Poufsouffle lui sourire.

-Suivez-moi.

-Comment va Hermione ?

-Nous verrons ça plus tard.

-Non, dites-moi comment elle va, s'il vous plait ?

-Elle s'en remettra. Venez maintenant.

Docile, Drago suivit Poufsouffle, repensant à ce qu'Alex venait de lui dire. Tenait-il à Hermione plus qu'il ne le croyait ?

Devant les quatre fondateurs, il dut raconter ce qu'il venait de passer, plus un peu de leur histoire pour qu'ils comprennent où ils étaient allés pendant ces quelques minutes, plus la théorie du sortilège avec les mots qu'ils avaient prononcé.

-Je suis sûre que c'est une idée de Poufsouffle, s'amusa Gryffondor, récoltant un regard noir de Drago.

-L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas encore créé le sortilège. Enfin moi ou un autre.

-Mais pourquoi ça marche alors ? S'étonna Drago.

-Parce que vous êtes dans votre monde à vous deux. Il faut trouver la solution qui vous fera repartir dans votre monde.

-Mais comment ?

-Vous ne devinez pas ? Demanda Poufsouffle avec un sourire, pensez aux mots que vous prononcez. Haïr ou aimer quelqu'un, c'est important et pas si différent. Réfléchissez à propos de ça.

Drago ne fit que ça pendant les jours suivants. Hermione était toujours inconsciente, il allait la voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Belle et Alice avaient cessé d'être vindicatives envers lui ; elles avaient bien compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hermione était tombée, bien qu'il culpabilisait de peur de l'avoir lâchée trop tôt. Alex était d'un grand secours et il l'épaulait vraiment, amitié qu'il n'avait jamais eue dans son "vrai" monde et à laquelle il se raccrochait.

.

La douleur était lancinante dans sa tête. Elle était bloquée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Hermione se réveilla en suffoquant mais se calma en reconnaissant les lieux. Elle était à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Elle n'était pas bloquée mais sa main était emprisonnée dans celle de Drago. Hermione s'adossa à ses oreillers, un peu perdue mais touchée par le geste du blond. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais surement pas rentrée chez elle si elle ne voyait ni Ron, ni Harry et que Drago se permettait ce geste. Elle le regarda ; dans son sommeil, il ne pouvait plus mettre ce masque froid et méprisant qu'elle connaissait. Il avait l'air incroyablement vulnérable.

-Drago ? Murmura-t-elle. Drago.

Elle secoua sa main et il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu groggy mais ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais Drago l'ignora, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que c'était surement de sa faute, sa discussion avec Poufsouffle et encore moins ses conclusions.

.

Hermione fut rapidement sur pieds. Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie et avait regagné la salle commune. Elle remarqua vite que Drago faisait tout pour l'éviter. Leurs allers et retours dans le futur, bien que courts, les avaient rendu plus froids. Elle devait avouer qu'elle l'évitait également, mais pourquoi ? Bien décidée à comprendre son comportement, elle l'attendit à la fin de leurs cours de potions en commun et l'interpela.

-On peut parler?

-De quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi.

Drago soupira et finit par acquiescer ; il la suivit dans une salle de cours déserte.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Demanda alors Hermione.

-Je ne te fuis pas.

-Tu étais là quand je me suis réveillée, visiblement concerné et puis tu as disparu, tu m'as pas adressé un mot depuis une semaine.

Drago ne répondit rien et Hermione essaya de se détendre. Elle ne l'avouait qu'à demi-mot mais son comportement lui faisait mal. Pourquoi ce détachement soudain?

-Alice m'a dit que tu avais parlé à Poufsouffle. Elle sait quelque chose?

-Ce serait elle qui aurait changé le sortilège. Elle ne sait pas toutes ses caractéristiques encore alors...

-Alors ? Elle pense savoir comment on peut rentrer ?

-Je pense savoir comment...

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis pas sûr que ça marche.

-Il faut essayer, viens !

Hermione sortit de la salle, suivi par un Drago mécontent et ils s'arrêtèrent sur les marches maudites.

-Alors ?

-Alors, tu t'en doutes pas ? Ou tu veux pas comprendre ? Demanda Drago. Ce qu'on se dit, c'est qu'on se déteste ; alors...

-Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on se dise qu'on s'aime ?

-Pas vraiment, je pense qu'on doit être sincère l'un envers l'autre sur nos sentiments... de l'un pour l'autre.

- Oh, ok, faisons-le.

-Je ne crois pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es prête à me dire tout ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Sans me mentir et sans te mentir à toi même ?

-Oui ! Pas toi ?

-Je pense pas.

-Je...

Hermione se tut un instant, le cœur battant. Bien sûr, ce serait délicat de lui avouer qu'elle était attirée par lui et qu'elle l'aimait un peu plus que bien mais tout ça, ce n'était que dans leur tête et il fallait bien qu'ils rentrent non ? Elle s'assit, un peu confuse. A la fois de ses sentiments à elle mais aussi parce qu'il lui avouait presque qu'il avait aussi des sentiments pour elle, ce qui semblait fort incongru. Elle et Drago. C'était risible, non ? Et bien plus du tout, elle s'était attachée. Elle avait toujours eu un grand cœur et pardonnait facilement. Elle n'oubliait pas toutes les critiques et méchancetés qu'il lui avait dites mais elle semblait un peu mieux comprendre le pourquoi de ce comportement.

-On essaie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-A toi l'honneur, réplique Drago, sarcastique.

-Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous Drago.

-Je sais.

-Tu n'en as pas envie?

-Je croyais que toi tu n'en avais pas envie.

-Et bien, d'un côté, rester ici, c'est facile, on est intégré, on n'a aucune pression mais ce n'est pas notre vie, Drago. Nos amis, notre famille nous attendent. On peut pas rester là par simplicité.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'on est dans nos têtes. Ce n'est pas une vie, c'est comme un rêve. Allez, je commence. Hum. Je t'aime bien, tu as changé ou alors tu te montres comme tu es. Et... hum, je crois... non je sais, il ne faut pas croire... hum, tu m'attires, voilà, t'es pas si moche finalement. Rigole pas, c'est pas facile. Bon à toi.

-Ok. Je... je t'apprécie aussi, dit-il.

-Quoi c'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autres?

-Je sais pas, quelque chose! N'importe quoi !

-Ça ne marchera pas.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Tu sais pourquoi ! Parce qu'on s'aime juste bien, ça suffit pas.

-Tu veux dire... qu'il faut creuser notre relation ?

-C'est bien des mots de filles, ça, se plaignit Drago. Mais oui en gros, c'est ça.

-Ok, alors on va apprendre à se connaître, on va traîner ensemble, on pourra même rabibocher Bella et Alex !

-Granger...

-Oui, je sais, je t'agace, on s'en fiche, tu m'aimes bien quand même, s'amusa Hermione. Il va y avoir le bal dans quelques semaines. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris Malefoy ?

-Non j'ai compris, c'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?

-Bradley t'aime bien.

-Oh. C'est flatteur mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je dois rentrer, tu comprends? T'as envie que j'y aille avec Bradley ?

-Non.

La réponse avait fusé et Hermione se retint avec peine de sourire... ou de sautiller sur place. D'accord, elle avait peut être un peu plus de sentiments pour lui qu'elle ne se l'avouait. C'était bien pour ça qu'il fallait qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

-Je parlerais à Bradley, dit Drago.

-Super.

Les semaines passèrent à toute allure. Drago et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit à travailler à la bibliothèque ou en loisirs. Ils étaient toujours accompagnés d'Alice, Bella, Alex et Bradley. Bradley qui avait très bien compris que Drago et Hermione en pinçaient l'un pour l'autre et n'en avait pas pris ombrage. A contre cœur, Drago rusait pour rapprocher Bella et Alex, obéissant à Hermione sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Parce qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir ? Parce qu'Alex était devenu un ami ?

Le soir du bal arriva. Les garçons se préparèrent ensemble. Bradley avait finalement invité Alice avec qui il s'entendait très bien : romantiques et blagueurs tous les deux, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Hermione avait plus ou moins exigé qu'Alex invite Bella et il avait finir par le faire. Elle avait accepté, soi disant pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

-T'as déjà été à un bal ? Demanda Alex.

-Ouais, en 4ème année, on en a eu un.

-Comment était Hermione ?

-Hum... plutôt jolie.

-Tu vois, tu avoues finalement que tu la trouves jolie, se moqua Bradley.

-Elle avait discipliné ses cheveux.

-J'avoue, c'est un vrai carnage ses cheveux.

Les trois garçons sortirent et allèrent attendre leurs cavalières au bas des marches. Drago se sentait bizarrement stressé. Le bal de 4ème année avait été une épreuve pour lui. Il se rappelait bien d'avoir remarqué qu'Hermione était vraiment jolie en robe, sans son sac sur le dos. En plus, elle était avec Krum... quelle horreur. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre aujourd'hui et il sourit en la voyant descendre. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient au XIe siècle. Elle portait une robe longue, rouge bien entendue et avait une nouvelle fois discipliné ses cheveux en chignon serré. Elle lui retourna son sourire, lumineuse et Drago ressentit un coup au cœur qu'il tenta d'oublier au plus vite. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant.

-T'es très jolie.

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus !

Drago rit et Hermione lui sourit de nouveau. Il était de plus en plus fréquent de l'entendre rire, de son vrai rire, grave et chaleureux et non pas du méprisant qu'elle connaissait. Cela changeait. En bien. Elle comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas repartir... Ils s'installèrent sur une table avec leurs quatre amis, mangèrent avec appétit avant d'aller danser. La première danse fut un slow et Hermione se glissa entre les bras de Drago. Elle se sentit rougir. Depuis les quelques nuits passées ensembles, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment touchés. Retrouver son odeur et ses mains sur elle la firent trembler. Pour masquer sa gêne, elle se mit à parler :

-T'as pas envie de savoir...

-Savoir quoi ? Demanda Drago, la voix un peu rauque.

-Ce qui va se passer entre Serdaigle et Serpentard ?

-Granger...

Hermione sourit. Elle adorait quand il l'appelait ainsi. Il l'appelait souvent Hermione maintenant mais dès qu'elle l'agaçait ou le poussait dans ses retranchements, il l'appelait par son nom de famille. Et elle était persuadée de faire de même avec lui.

-Non mais c'est vrai, on ne saura surement pas et je trouve ça dommage, ils sont si mignons.

-Je suis sûr que Serpentard serait ravie d'entendre ça.

-Je me demande ce qui va se passer, qu'est-ce qui peut détruire une relation comme ça ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air de ne pas aimer les moldus, tu ne trouves pas ? Et...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Soudain, les lèvres de Drago étaient sur les siennes pour un rapide baiser.

-Arrête de parler, grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il la rapprocha contre lui et Hermione sentit son corps chaud contre le sien, elle ne pouvait plus penser, juste ressentir. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la pression de sa langue et la rencontre de leurs langues la fit frémir. Elle était sûre que s'il ne l'avait pas tenu aussi serré, un bras autour de ses hanches, elle serait tombée, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, des papillons dansaient dans son ventre, son souffle était court et pourtant, c'était les meilleures sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais vécues. Elle se raccrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez, rigola quelqu'un derrière eux.

Drago se redressa, les joues rouges et posa son menton contre son front, n'étant vraiment pas prêt à croiser son regard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, ça l'agaçait terriblement. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité, il la sentait chaude et tremblante contre lui. Il savait qu'elle parlait comme ça parce qu'elle était gênée, troublée, elle lui avait avoué être attirée par lui. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur ses lèvres et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Et un baiser en faisait venir un autre et encore un autre. Et elle avait répondu avec autant de passion que lui en avait mis. Ils continuèrent de danser sans parler ni se regarder mais ils ne purent danser que sur des musiques douces. Ils ne connaissaient pas les danses que les autres connaissaient, aussi, ils allèrent s'asseoir, Drago gardant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le prénom de Ginny sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que Ginny l'appelait. Elle fondit en larmes. Bella et Alice, réveillées, accoururent sur son lit.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, rien, un cauchemar, je voulais pas vous réveiller. Pardon.

-Il est l'heure de se lever de toute façon

- Racontes ton cauchemar.

-Non, c'est rien, vraiment, c'est bête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure.

Mais elle le savait. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans ce qui n'était pas leur vie. Ils savaient comment, il était temps. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Bella, Alice et même Alex et Bradley, ils étaient ses amis. La vie ici était plus calme, paisible, tellement reposante... il n'y avait pas de guerre, de Voldemort ou d' horcruxes à trouver. Il y avait juste elle, ses amis... et Drago. Drago avec qui elle vivait quelque chose depuis plus de quinze jours, depuis le bal. Elle était sa "copine" ici et personne ne trouvait ça bizarre, au contraire, tout le monde disait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. De retour dans leur vie, il faudrait tout recommencer. Et une peur lancinante lui broyait le cœur. Et si en se réveillant, ils oubliaient tout ça ? Mais Hermione n'avait jamais été lâche. Elle avait entendu l'appel de Ginny pour une bonne raison. Aussi, après le petit déjeuner, elle intercepta Drago. Celui-ci l'enlaça et l'embrassa, comme chaque matin. Mais le cœur d'Hermione n'y était plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut qu'on rentre, murmura-t-elle.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et elle regretta presque ses mots tant elle ne voulait pas le voir malheureux. Il soupira.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai entendu Ginny, pendant que je dormais. Je crois qu'il est temps Drago. J'ai autant envie que toi de rester ici mais... mais ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais bien.

-Tu sais que là-bas, ce ne sera pas comme ici ?

-Je sais. Mais il le faut.

- Pleure pas.

-Je pleure pas.

-Allons-y alors.

-Maintenant, on ne dit pas au revoir aux autres?

-Ce serait trop dur.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et ils montèrent jusqu'aux marches. Ils se tinrent debout face à face, le cœur déjà en miettes. Ils s'enlacèrent, éprouvant le besoin de se tenir le plus près l'un de l'autre.

-Je crois... commença Hermione, je... je suis amoureuse de toi.

Drago sentit son cœur se briser. Étonnant comme une déclaration d'amour pouvait faire aussi mal. Il ne lui répondit pas mais l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, avec toute son âme, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. En espérant que cela suffise.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ?! Et oui un petit aller dans le futur, histoire de faire bouger les choses mais j'aimais bien mon époque avec Bella et tout alors… Sinon vous pensez que ça va suffire, vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**

**Bisous & à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nous voici arriver au dernier chapitre… Je suis un peu triste, hihi, comme toujours avec une fin de fic même si celle la était courte ! Merci pour vos reviews, mises en fav… **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

.

-Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'entends?

-Ginny ?

-Oh par Merlin ! Hermione ! Tu es réveillée, tu m'entends, tu ! Par merlin !

Hermione se redressa un peu, voyant avec surprise les larmes sur les joues de son amie. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait pleurer. Elle tendit la main. Ginny s'y accrocha.

-J'ai eu si peur ! Je, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es ENFIN réveillée ! Je vais appeler Pomfresh et Harry et Ron ! Et Par Merlin !

Ginny l'embrassa et courut au fond de l'infirmerie pour appeler Pomfresh. Hermione essaya de se redresser un peu plus. Il fallait qu'elle l'aperçoive mais sa tête tourna et elle se rassit.

-Voyons mon enfant, la gronda Pomfresh, n'essaie pas de te lever.

Hermione se laissa palper par Pomfresh.

-Tu n'as rien, tu as juste besoin de fortifiant ! Je reviens tout de suite!

-Mme Pomfresh, Drago est réveillé !

Hermione tourna rapidement la tête vers la voix et elle aperçut Théodore Nott de derrière un rideau.

-Merveilleux ! J'arrive !

-Je suis allée prévenir les garçons ! Je, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je, bien. Je vais bien, un peu nauséeuse. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis... inconsciente?

-Plus de deux mois ! S'exclama Ginny, on vous a retrouvé en bas des marches du cinquième étage, inconscients. On a pensé que vous vous étiez battu mais aucune trace de sort, aucune explication du pourquoi de votre inconscience ! On était très inquiet.

-J'imagine. Je... comment va Drago ?

-Quoi ? Que...

-Va voir s'il te plait.

Perplexe mais trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvée son amie pour la vexer, elle se leva pour s'approcher de Malefoy. Elle se retourna, confuse. Hermione venait-t-elle vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom ?

-Tu veux quelque chose Weasley ?

Ginny sursauta et se tourna vers Théodore Nott qui lui faisait soudain face.

-Euh oui, Hermione veut savoir... comment va Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle à contre cœur.

Le regard bleu de Théo se troubla un peu ; autant Malefoy était impossible à analyser autant Nott était comme un livre ouvert, se dit Ginny.

-Il demande la même chose à propos d'elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, surprise. Qu'à la limite Hermione demande des nouvelles de Malefoy... elle avait toujours eu du cœur même pour les cas désespérés mais que lui veuille avoir des nouvelles de son amie ?

-Hum, et bien elle va bien. Enfin groggy parce qu'elle se réveille. Et lui ?

-Pareil. Tu, tu crois qu'ils étaient ensemble?

-C'est à dire ?

-Je sais pas. C'est b...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer Harry et Ron. Ginny retourna rapidement auprès du lit d'Hermione, jetant un regard confus à Théo. Harry retint avec peine ses larmes et Ron s'affala sur une chaise.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Ça va.

-Je, par merlin, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Hermione sourit, touchée par l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de ses amis. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui ne semblait pas apte à lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle lui tendit la main et il la prit.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il simplement.

-Alors, que t'a fait Malefoy ?

-Drago a rien fait ! Grogna Pansy qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-C'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, Parkinson !

Pansy le fusilla du regard et disparut derrière le rideau où se trouvait Malefoy. Hermione aurait bien aimé le voir...

-Alors, reprit Ron, il s'est passé quoi ?

-C'est ... compliqué, il faudrait que j'en parle à Dumbledore.

-Il t'a fait du mal ? Demanda Harry.

-Mais non, pas du tout; on se disputait, comme d'hab et puis un truc bizarre nous est arrivé. Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore. Mais je vais bien, vraiment, je suis désolée que vous vous soyez inquiétés.

-Même Dumbledore était inquiet, l'informa Ron, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Vous aviez l'air bien, juste en train de dormir mais ce n'était pas normal. Et puis Malefoy a eu un problème, on ne sait pas trop quoi mais son état a empiré puis ça s'est calmé. Toi aussi, pendant un temps, tu étais plus mal... pas autant que lui l'avait été. Et Dumbledore n'y comprenait rien du tout! Il va surement venir, tu sais, dès que Pomfresh l'aura prévenu.

Et en effet, une demi-heure plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard entra dans l'infirmerie, ordonna à tout le monde de sortir et rapprocha, enfin, les deux hospitalisés. Avant de le voir, Hermione sentit une pointe de panique se répandre en elle : et s'il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et s'il regrettait maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son monde et ses amis ? Mais dès qu'elle croisa ses yeux, elle fut rassurée. Il avait repris son masque face à Dumbledore mais elle savait désormais lire un peu plus dans ses beaux yeux gris et ils lui disaient tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir : elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Alors, ils racontèrent tout au professeur qui fut terriblement amusé par cette idée, admiratif de Poufsouffle qui avait toujours eu un grand cœur

-Je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas trop ébruiter cette affaire, dit-il enfin, vous pouvez bien sûr prévenir vos amis - qui ont été terriblement inquiets de ce qui vous est arrivé, je peux vous l'assurer. Très amusant, ah cette Poufsouffle !

Hermione se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, un peu timide. Elle avait du mal à croiser le regard de Drago. Tout était tellement différent. Elle le sentit venir avant de le voir. Il trébucha et se rattrapa à son lit.

-Désolé, grimaça-t-il.

-Tu devrais pas te lever, si Pomfresh te voit...

-Je sais, j'avais juste envie d'être près de toi, avoua le blond en rougissant.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne te rappelles pas.

-Moi aussi, admit Drago, reconnaissant qu'elle lui ait avoué la première.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On va faire de notre mieux. En attendant...

Hermione attendit la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Aussi, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait, de son vrai sourire et il l'embrassa. Une porte claqua et il se rassit sur son lit, rassuré de voir Pomfresh qui les enjoigne à se coucher et à prendre une potion. Ils se laissèrent faire mais avant de s'endormir, Drago lui murmura :

-Je voulais voir si ça faisait pareil qu'en rêve.

-Et alors ?

-C'était encore mieux.

.

Le lendemain, ils furent de nouveau séparés par plusieurs mètres. Leurs parents respectifs vinrent les voir, rassurés de les trouver en bonne santé. Dumbledore avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas avouer la vérité. Ils ne furent plus jamais seuls jusqu'au soir, tous leurs amis passant les voir, se disputant les uns avec les autres au passage. Hermione aurait bien aimé parler avec Ginny en privé mais c'était peine perdue. Ce n'est que le soir que Drago pu venir la voir, il se glissa dans son lit.

-Hé, c'est un peu petit, se plaignit Hermione en se poussant néanmoins.

-On a vécu pire, non ?

-Tu sais que tu étais vraiment au plus mal quand tu as reçu cette flèche ?

-Oui, regarde.

Drago ouvrit sa chemise et Hermione vit la cicatrice de la flèche. Elle l'embrassa à ce niveau là et elle sentit le cœur de Drago s'accélérer, ce qui la fit sourire, heureuse de pouvoir le troubler ainsi.

-Heureusement que tu étais là, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-C'était vraiment pas loin de ton cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Granger... pourquoi toujours des questions ?

-Sérieusement. Tu sais que ton père a menacé mes parents ?

-Ouais, Blaise m'a dit ça, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute. Je, j'ai pas envie de te perdre et ça me fait un peu peur tout ça.

-Je sais. Écoute, je, ça ne sera pas facile. Mes amis, ma famille vont te détester encore plus que maintenant. Tu seras une cible si jamais la guerre commence.

-J'ai plus peur pour toi que pour moi. Mais ça veut dire que...

-Je change de camp. Tu sais, avant de revenir, j'ai eu une discussion avec Bradley. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour toi et sur ce que je voulais de la vie. Cette vision du futur qu'on a eu... je veux pas cette noirceur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien à apporter. Ni à moi, ni à personne. Alors, un seul choix s'impose. Le reste, mes amis ma famille, soit ils m'aiment assez pour me comprendre, soit et bien... peu importe.

-Tu m'auras, moi.

Drago la serra contre lui, retourné. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point il était troublé par elle et par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait appris bien trop vite à lire en lui. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, au contraire; Il ne se reconnaissait plus trop et cela lui faisait peur. Lui qui avait tellement bloqué ses sentiments, que ce soit envers ses amis ou envers les filles, il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable face à Hermione et cela lui faisait peur. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était bête d'avoir peur de ses sentiments, qu'il avait raison de la choisir elle au lieu de suivre ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais tout avait été rapide, il ne pensait pas être prêt à faire un choix. Finalement, il l'était. Et ce serait elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à affirmer son choix face à tout le monde.

.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclama Ginny le plus bas possible. Toi et Malefoy, c'est tellement... bizarre ! Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de lui, c'est flippant.

-Je sais et j'ai du mal à le croire moi-même mais tout ce qu'on a vécu pendant ces deux mois... ça nous a changé et rapproché.

-Tu vas le dire à Harry et Ron?

-Il faudra bien mais pas tout de suite. Drago m'a demandé d'attendre un jour ou deux... je crois qu'il veut parler à Dumbledore, tu sais, par rapport à ses parents.

-Waouh, je suis... surprise, estomaquée et j'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir que tu choisisses Malefoy!

-Je savais que tu comprendrais. Je dois aller le rejoindre, on s'est donné rendez-vous vers 18h devant la salle sur demande, merci Ginny, pour ton soutien, tu peux pas savoir à quel point il compte pour moi !

Hermione embrassa son amie et alla rejoindre Drago. Il était déjà là et ils rentrèrent rapidement.

-Alors ?

Mais Drago l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

-C'est dur de ne plus pouvoir faire ça comme je veux.

Hermione rigola mais l'embrassa à son tour. C'était trop bon. Elle le repoussa finalement, sérieuse.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il trouve ça merveilleux, tu le connais mais il pense qu'on ne doit pas ébruiter notre histoire.

-Oh.

-Il pense que c'est trop dangereux vis à vis de nos parents respectifs. Rogue était là aussi. Je, je pensais qu'il était de notre côté, enfin du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais apparemment, il est du côté de l'Ordre. Il va m'aider à tenir mon rôle pour cet été. Et après... après je pourrais intégrer l'Ordre ou partir.

-Partir ? Partir où ?

-Je sais pas si je suis prêt à me battre contre ma famille, Hermione. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec le choix qu'ils font, je les comprends, ils m'ont éduqué.

-Ok.

-Tout dépend de comment les choses vont se passer.

-Ok.

-Au moins, je ne serais pas à la botte de mes parents ou de qui que ce soit. Au moins, on pourra être ensemble.

-Mais moi, je me battrais.

-Je sais. Je comprends, c'est normal. Tu m'en veux de ne pas vouloir me battre ?

-Non, je comprends, ce sont tes parents. Et nous ?

-Nous, on reste très discret. Ça veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi, ok ? Même si je suis méchant avec toi.

-Ok.

-Je sais que ça va être dur, Hermione.

-On a vécu pire, non ?

Hermione se colla contre lui. Elle savait que ce serait difficile de revenir, de faire face à la fois à ses sentiments pour lui et à la vie qu'ils menaient mais ils allaient se battre et sentir son amour pour elle, c'était déjà suffisant.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

-Je sais.

Elle sourit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais qu'il le sache, cela lui paraissait immensément romantique.

.

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin de la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! Certains pensaient que ce serait plus difficile mais je vais pas compliquer leur vie la suite pour eux sera difficile. A vous de l'imaginer ! Pour le « Je t'aime, Je sais », c'est dans un livre que j'ai lu ça mais je me souviens plus duquel ! **

**Je remercie encore Emilie & Aude pour leur correction et beaucoup d'entre vous pour votre fidélité (clina,nk77, tatalulu). Merci, merci !**

** J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**A bientôt xD**


	6. Remerciements

Pas de nouveaux chapitres mais une page remerciement pour les Reviews Anonymes

et grâce à " Marie " j'ai trouvé pour ma citation "je t'aime, je sais", c'est dans Stars Wars entre Han Solo et Leila et dans un livre (perks je crois), il en parle!

**lisou :** merci ! oui fic tranquille, tu l'as bien dis! merci!

**Marie :** merci beaucoup ! contente que ça t'ait plu! Merciiii ; oui c'est ça Stars Wars lol merci ! bisous!

**Elizabeth :** ah désolée ! j'avais dis que c'était la fin, hihi ! en tout cas merci pour la review! parce que oui, les reviews me font extrêmement plaisir alors n'hésite pas, vraiment ! bises!


End file.
